


Taboo

by ForSkorge



Category: Gears of War (Video Games)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Graphic Sex, Interspecies, Interspecies Sex, Xenophilia, human/non-human - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForSkorge/pseuds/ForSkorge
Summary: The locust general captures a group of cog soldiers while out in their posts but becomes intrigued by the smallest of them.





	Taboo

The human was different than the rest. Its looks none he has ever seen. Probably the only reason why he took it and the rest was because of his curiosity of the human. The war against them is at its peak. Soon enough their cities will sink by awakening of the worm and his species will see them all crumble to the ground. They will rise to the surface and take it once and for all and watch they grovel at their feet. Humans were all the same to him. Feeble and useless creatures whose only purpose in this world is being food for the bloodmounts. 

Skorge had brought them to the inner hollow where a torture barge awaited him. Even tho their faces were masked by the helmets he can feel the faces of horror at seeing this giant spider like creature climbing the walls, and it was amusing to him. They were all put in cells except for the smallest of them. Its body shaking with fear as his tall frame looked down at it. He abruptly tore off its helmet and body armor off all the while high pitched screeches came from it. As he finished he looked upon the human. Just left in a tank top and pants. It was a female of the kind. 

They were even tinier and pathetic than the males. The only purpose for them that he had noticed was for reproduction. He had raided and slaughtered camps filled with them, each locked into separate rooms like breeding stock. Like their own females. Berserkers as the human call them were a force to be reckoned with. Their huge masculine and brute physic makes mating with them a challenge but they always find a way. Being blind gives them an advantage over them. His golden eyes are at the female before him. Its stare directed at him, eyes wide with fear. This was as close as any human had ever been to his kind without being killed. His urge to touch her skin grew tremendously.

The female stood there, too stunned to move as his hand went to touch hers. He trailed his claws up to her neck. She was so soft. The female's breath hitched at the feeling of his hand around her neck. Her mind was racing. She was being touched by a locust that doesn't have the intention of killing her, yet anyway. He stroked her neck with his claws which earned him a shudder from the female. His sight stared down at her body. The mounds of flesh on her chest caught his attention even more. He found the shirt around her hiding her breasts and ripped it clean off her body. She screamed at the sudden action and yelled at him but he laid no head to her words. Skorge noticed the old rusted table and walked to it only to slam the female down on it. The sound of her impact against the table echoed around the room and she was pretty sure something broke. Her soft flesh shook at the force. Tears ran down her face immediately. The leaking of her eyes was something that was common to the humans based on his past experiences. They leak when they are close to their death, in fear. 

She looked so pathetic squirming under his grasp. Her screeching and incoherent noises making it obvious of her fear of him, she was feuling his merit. The female continued on with her feeble attempt to escape him and it proved to be irritating. "Cease, useless meat!" He rumbles. Speaking in human tongue was bothersome, his vocals have a hard time saying them and they always come out distorted. This one was a real fighter. He leaned close to her face and roared. Her hands immediately came to cover her ears but the sound was strong enough to penetrate them. She cringed in pain. As the roar settled down he can see that the human had given up, her posture slouched into the table.

He chuffed at her submissive state. Skorge continued on examining her. The mounds on her chest foreign to him. Their females lacked the extra flesh but not their queen. His queen had shared this similar trait but he never deemed them an interest until now. His claw traced down to touch the soft flesh. They were unmarred and softer than he thought. Skorge's hand lowered to the small numbs poking out from her breasts. Another thing his species lacked. His claw press at them and she responded to the touch with a small moan but quickly shut herself up by biting her lip shut. He caught this and snarled down at her. He gripped one of her breasts tightly and she whimpered at the force. He enjoyed the little sounds she made. 

His nose was suddenly assaulted by a smell. It smelled sweet, something he had never smelt before. His body responded to it. His length responded to the smell by stirring in attention. Nothing ever made him feel this way, not even the smell of their females ready to be breed. He sniffed down at the female and caught a whiff of what had caused his sudden lust. He rips at her pants much to her resistance. He is again washed with more scream but it took a single growl to shut her up. His eyes stared down at the wet flesh between her legs. So tiny and wet. He noticed the small patch of hair above the flesh. A key difference between them. No inch of hair was ever produced by his kind but when it came to humans they were covered with it. His claws touched at the lips in front of him and the female screeched. She didn't want his claws anywhere near the flesh, fearing that he might cut her down there. 

The smell intensified as he touched her. His mouth watered at the scent. It was an intoxicating smell and he lowered his head to her lips. She groaned at the feeling of his mouth close to he opening. Her reactions to this made her disgusted by herself. She moved up into the table and quickly shut her legs from his sight. His eyes narrowed even more at her sudden action and grabbed her by the hips. He moved her closer to him and separated her thighs. His face was planted in between them. She watched his face glare up at her from his position. His eyes glowing even more than before held his stare. She whimpered as she saw his forked extend to her folds. At the taste of her, he was addicted. He dwelled back into her sex and invaded her insides. His tongue moved inside her like a serpent and she couldn't take it. In and out moved his slimy tongue. Not only did she fear the tongue but the teeth that kept brushing against her skin. She was scared to be bit and just stayed slowly withering under him. He heard her beg him to stop and he just sped up the process. Tasting every inch of her flesh. Soon enough her body clamped down on his tongue and gripped it tightly. The female convulsed and shook under him. She came into his tongue and he lapped at her delicious release. 

She felt wetter down there. Her face was red in shame and she cursed her body for responding to his administration. She felt the appendage leave her opening and stared straight at his figure. His eyes held desire in them and she sobbed at the sight. 

The sound of unbuckling and something heavy falling on the ground rang into the room. She craned her neck at his direction and saw that he discarded the cloth and crotch piece that covered his genitalia. A fact about his species is the adaptation for a longer tool. The female locusts are large beings at around 10 feet high. Her mind went to full alert as the sight of it. The long shape about the size of her forearm and thicker than it. His cock was roughly human save for some ridges near the head; the rest of him being mostly pale with hints of mottled brown. It was rock hard and standing at attention. Her mind stopped working for seconds. She knows what it wants but didn't want to believe that it was going to do it. She tried to get up and squirm away but his hand hold her down. Sharp claws digging into her skin as a warning for her to quit it. 

Skorge position himself in between her legs and probed the head against her opening. She was beating at his chest all the while he started inserting himself into her small wet flesh. The pressure of his pressing got stronger and she clenched her eyes waiting for it. The head forces itself past her lips and entered her wet heat. She had never felt so full in her life. No matter the amount of men she had slept with, she was painfully stretched beyond her capacity as he continued on getting into her inch by inch. No man ever made her feel like this and she had never expected one of his kind to bring her this amount of pain and pleasure. She sobbed as he finally rammed all the way into her. 

The female was just as tight as he expected. She hugged his length painfully thought the insertion but it was worth the trouble of being all the way inside her. Her stomach bulges at the cock inside her. The kantus rocks for a moment, trying to ease the new feeling of being inside the human female. He pulled back and rammed back into her, hips meeting hers. She exhaled sharply at the feeling of the pain. Her whole body shook as he fucked her on the table. Her whimpers and sobs being overpowered by his raspy breaths and groans. 

His pace increased. Pushing in a bit, then pulls out. Pushing in and pulling out. 

He thrusts and pounds into her, feeling him press against everything inside her. The hands of her hips sank their claws into her skin, breaking it. The table under her squeaked at the force of his thrusts. Females of his species never felt this good. Never felt so tight. What a fascinating creature she was. Intercourse with them was never heard from, a forbidden act and considered a taboo to their species. They are of course the species that are meant to be dead in a couple of days. Skorge never had the time to mate as when he was in the past as a general. The pressure of overthrowing the humans was as powerful as ever and that got him away from it. All the pent up anger and desire was taken upon the female. 

Sweat ran down her body at the heat of his body pressed against hers. His thrust became more deepers and faster. The closer he was the closer he started lowering his body weight onto her and gripping her hips tighter, which will surely leave bruises. It was heavy weight and she squeaked as she felt he might crush her petite body. His breathing became raspy and his thrusting frantic.

Moment later, she couldn't handle it and she climaxed. All that came from her a single gasp. An ache exploding inside her and seeping around his cock. The muscles of her walls gripped onto him with such a force that even he faltered for a second. With a growl he pumped into her with 2 more thrusts and hot liquid shot into her. Skorge came with a snarl, his cock pulsating. All it did was add to the painful swell of her stomach as his cock twitched and his seed filled her. 

He pulstated inside her and she whimpered at the feeling of liquid filling her. Spurts of his essence pumped inside her. Her stomach was swollen. As the pumping stops, he pulled out from her. His cock spent. Seed flowed down her thighs. Not a very good sight but he enjoyed the thought of leaving her like this. 

He removed himself from her frame. The table creaked as his weight was removed. She was too tired and full to move around. The female just laid there on her back with sobs racking her body. She was decorated in scratches with a bit of blood pouring from them. They really were feeble creatures. She turned to her side and hugged her body while ignoring her and started putting his armor back. Humans aren't as useless as he thought. Maybe he'll keep this one alive after they kill the rest.

**Author's Note:**

> God, I wish people could write more about the locust. I just did this to have at least some smut with the locust, your welcome to people who felt the same way.


End file.
